The Last Light
by King-Naberius
Summary: In the twilight of the Dark Age of Technology, one last exodus of Colonists was sent out, beyond Humanity's empire, into uncharted territory. In the Age of Strife, these Colonies became lost to the rest of humanity. While Humanity healed and grew strong under the Emperor of Mankind, they too grew strong, and now at the dawn of the 41st Millennium, they have returned. Hiatus
1. Prologue

**Rewrite of Prologue**

 ** _Prologue_**

 _In the Twilight of the Age of Technology, a mere few days before the Men of Iron rebellion, one last Great Colonisation Exodus was sent out to the Eastern Fringes of the galaxy, going as far as any great Journey mankind had, to reach beyond the stars of their boundaries. During the great journey across the stars, these ships were suddenly blown off course by a Warp storm, which had appeared during their many of these ships were sent off course many became lost, forced to wander aimlessly through distorted space, until their Gellar fields have failed, making them victims to the daemons that awaited them. Others emerged from the warp, only to find Humanity in Chaos and disarray as their mechanic servants rebelling against them, but the few who made it found themselves in an unknown region of space, filled with unknown stars and planets waiting to be explored and colonised. One group of ships would finally found their planet to call home; Gaia._

 _Other colony ships of the once great Colonist fleet found other planets to call homes; Drakona, Trier, Acarnania, Vanaheim, and many other worlds. These outer rim colony would have established contact with the remnants of humanity, but as the Age of Strife dawned, in time, they would become isolated to them, resulting in them believing that the remnants of mankind, has perished, like all great civilizations before them, and so they created the Stellar Republic at the end of M25, the last remnants of Humanity as they declared themselves to be, or so they time, these young Colonies would explore their new home, colonised many worlds and meet new races present in these unknown space and forge alliances with them, not fearing nor judging them, for as they believe, all sentient life should have the right to exist, and that all races should unite and live in prosperity._

 _Although however there were a few notable exceptions to this_ _belief..._

 _The Orks discovered once again in M26, were nothing but brutes, spreading death and destruction wherever their despicable space fleets and their Waaghs took them_. _There was no hope of ever bringing them to heel_

 _The Necrons, discovered in M28 on accident, were nothing more than simple coldless machines that could not see reason and only wish for the complete extermination of life in the galaxy. The accident caused by the Archaeologist team had sparked the birth of the Arotepk Necron Dynasty in the Western Veiled Region_ _, and they have been threatening the borders of the Western Veil Front for years_

 _The Eldar, discovered in M38, in the time of the Federation were a controversy one to this rule. For starters, they betrayed the Federation at the Battle of Achar, where the Eldar of Biel-Tan turned against them, leaving them to die against the Necron counter-assault, all this for just a few Soul stones. The Population of the Federation ever since the "Betrayal at Achar" are torn between pitying them and hating them for their treachery._

 _And many other races like the Tyranids and the forces of Chaos_

 _Because of said beliefs, they were able to forge strong alliances with 5 alien races; The Mechari, Felinids, Echidna, Migoi and Pelagers and in M29, on the Planet Harmonia in the Asterion Region, these 5 species, along with humanity, after the devastating Scrin Conflict, united together and formed the United Stellar Federation; a Federation of Species, with the sole purpose of uniting all races together in peace and unity, through peaceful, or by more aggressive means._ _In time, The Federation expanded over the unknown parts of the galaxy, claiming and conquering worlds and systems unknown to all, creating an Interstellar Empire comprised of various species found throughout the unknown parts of the galaxy._

 _They have fought many battles, won victories and lost, they have endured many hardships, endured Invasions, have been upgrading their technology, dating back from the time of the Dark Age of Technology, as well as creating new Technologies over the countless Millennia._ _Now in the middle of the 41st Millennium, after 17 Millenniums they are ready to return to the known galaxy._ _Not as the Human Colonists from long ago, but now an Interstellar Empire, one that could rival the Imperium of Man and those that would dare stand in their way and goals of a united Stellar Society._

 _But their dreams of such a thing is threatened by_

 _Many trials and challenges await this hidden empire_ _Whether they will pass_ _or fail, prevail or lose, rise or fall..._

 _Only time will tell_...

 **END**

 **Timeline Codex**

 **M23** \- Last Great Exodus launched. During Journey, The Colonist Fleet was blown off course by a Warp Storm. Human colonist emerges into Veiled Region. human colonists settle on Gaia, Drakona, Trier, Acarnania, Ardlethan, Vanaheim and Tyrion. Colonists emerge from warp and settled on Gwyn, Ymir, Themis and Sultana.

 **M24** \- Colonists settle on Anahita, Cascade and Berzelius. Colonies managed to establish a communication link with the rest of Mankind.

 **M25** \- Age of Strife Begins. Late M25, Link to Mankind lost. Human colonies unite to form the Stellar Republic. Stellar Republic launch expeditions into unknown space, Planets; Bellerophon, Trebizond, Umar, New Hope, Joacheim and Arsenios are colonised. Kane is born. Human colonists emerge from Warp and colonise the planet, Cassius.

 **M26** \- Tiberium discovered on Themis. Kane creates the Brotherhood of Nod. Tiberium Wars begins. Late M26, Tiberium War ends, Kane is killed and Brotherhood destroyed. The Mechari makes their first appearance to the Stellar Republic, sparking an alliance with them. Planets; Solaria, Fuzhou, Icarus and Rhudar Colonized. Orks discovered once again on Icarus; were instantly wiped out, Icarus is colonised. On the Planet Trebizond, a child with a severe headache was discovered; said child's head suddenly exploded resulting in Maggots and other grotesque creatures emerging; First Chaos Incursion Begins. FutureTech Corporation is founded. Human Colonists emerge from warp and settle on the planet Aomori.

 **M27** \- Trebizond beyond saving at this point, Stellar High Command orders the complete annihilation of Trebizond, First Chaos Incursion ends. President of the Stellar Republic Lloyd Anderson commissions for FutureTech to come up with a way to stop Psychic (Warp) potential in Sentient Lifeforms. The Migoi, an offshoot of humans were found in the Planet of Shangri-La. The Migoi were integrated into the Stellar Republic. Planets; Orestes, Wessex and Tiberius in the Veiled Region are colonised. Late M27 The Echidna, a species of Naga were discovered on the world of Nagendra Prime. Cryo-Technology discovered. Felinids discovered on Cristovao, an alliance made with Felinids.

 **M28** \- Planets Azar, Hestia, Galicia and Ferrucio in Veiled Region were colonised. During an expedition on Azar, Archaeologists accidentally stumble upon a Necron Tomb, waking up the Necrons from their slumber. Necrons decimate Azar. Arotepk Dynasty established in Western Veiled Region. Asterion Region discovered. New Expeditions into new space region launched. Harmonia, Flavia and Tyre were colonised. Pelagers discovered on Oceanus Prime.

 **M29** \- Scrin Invades Ardlethan. Scrin Conflict begins and soon spreads to other systems. Planets Illias, Epirus, Pergamon and other planets colonised. Late M29, Futuretech discovered a way of ridding of Tiberium from planets. Scrin Force wiped out, due to Tiberium shortage, resulting war ended in millions dead. Human, Migoi, Mechari, Echidna, Felinid and Pelager meet on Harmonia and established the United Stellar Federation. Geno-Therapy, a method of removing Psykic potential from beings is created by FutureTech.

 **M30** \- The Cabal Empire, is discovered in the Asterion Region. Remnants of the Kinebrach Empire, are discovered in the Asterion Region. Perseus Arm Region discovered. Cabal-Federation Wars begins. The Planet Aomori was discovered by Federation explorers. The Imperial Court of Aomori is integrated into the Federation. Mid M30, Cabal-Federation Wars end, Cabal is integrated into Federation. Lacrymole remnant found in the Perseus Arm Region, Lacrymoles integrated. The Goddess Drusera, first encountered on Planet Illias. The Dominion Republic is established.

 **M31** \- Dracolith discovered on Planet Isauricus and are integrated into Federation. Ancient ruins discovered on Hestia. A Warning which was written on a scroll is deciphered

 _"Thirteen times the Dark God's servants shall strike against thy hateful enemy. On the thirteen, they shall bring the End of Days and all life shall be damned"_

The Cult of Drusera becomes popular, and becomes the main religion of Federation.

 **M32** \- A Secret Cult of Slaanesh was discovered on Wessex, Wessex Conflict begins. Wessex conflict ends, Cult destroyed. Terraforming Technology discovered just at end of M32. Another message is deciphered on Hestia

 _"Three strikes shall bring forth change._

 _The first strike shall destroy a world_

 _The second strike shall wake the slumbering god_

 _The third strike shall revive a fallen warrior"_

 **M33** \- Planets; Cesario, Estados, Tauros, Kimimaro, Alberta and Vera were colonised. Federation meets the Exiles for the first time. Ork Warboss Ironfist invades Aomori. War of Iron begins. Silicoids discovered on their home planet; Cryslon. Chronogate and Chrono Technology discovered.

 **M34** \- War of Iron ends, Ork Warboss Ironfist killed on his ship. Planets; Eltairos, Zhenghai, Silitar and Kaon colonised in Perseus Arm. Planets Kairos and Helvi colonised in Asterion Region. Chaos portal suddenly opened up in Rhudar, resulting in the Second Chaos Incursion (Khorne). Late M34, First Chrono gate built connecting the Veiled Regions to the Asterion Region. House Gladstone, an exiled Imperial Knight House joins the Federation.

 **M35 -** Another Chaos Incursion (Nurgle) happens in the Ardlethan and Hestia Systems. Chaos Force defeated on Rhudar. Planets Umbar, Novgorod, Svar and Jakarta are colonised in the Asterion Region. Aroptek attacks Western Veil Front. Necron Wars begins. Space Hulk discovered in Umbar space. Information about the existence of the Imperium of Man discovered. Belvoir; an Isolated Knight World was discovered in the Perseus Arm Region. House Marleigh joins the Federation.

 **M36 -** Umbaran Shipyards Company created. Tiberium discovered on Jakarta. Second Chaos Incursion ends. Scrin invades Jakaro. Scrin conflict begins on Jakarta. Zhenghai gets raided by Dark Eldar. Dark Eldar first discovered. Necron Wars ends with a bloody stalemate. Mirage and Desolator Technology discovered. Scrin Conflict ends with Federation victory. Another Space Hulk appears at Themis, giving the Federation more information about the Imperium. Scrin Conflict on Jakarta ends.

 **M37 -** Exploration Fleet discovers Arboria. Federation-Dominion Wars suddenly begins, Federation opens borders for Nexus and Exiles refugees. Aurin, Mordesh and Granok are given Honourary status in the Federation. Ork Waagh appears on Novgorod. Psionic Potential discovered. Chimera Corporation founded. Psionic Corps created. Hive Fleet Thanatos secretely sends Genestealers to Themis.

 **M38 -** Warp storm suddenly cuts The Federation from the Dominion, also cuts the Exploration fleet from the Federation, leaving them in Dominion Territory. Ork Waagh destroyed over Novgorod. The Betrayal at Achar occurs, leaving nearly 2/3 of the 120th Federation Corps destroyed. Late M38, Tau Empire discovered, Federation creates an alliance with them.

 **M39 -** Yuriko Omega is born. Yuriko becomes part of Chimera's Psionic Program, becomes the most powerful Psionic user in Federation history. Yuriko is put into Cryostasis.

 **M40 -** Federation discovers the Ethereal's mind-control on Tau populace, immediately broke alliance and declare war on them, beginning the Liberation Wars. Late M40 and early M41, Isaiah Lefevre is born, Isabella Gladstone is born, Federick Eisenburg is born.

 **M41 -** Genestealers discovered on Acarnania. Genestealers starts uprising on Acarnania. Genestealer revolt suppressed but Hive Fleet Thanatos finally arrives to Arcarnania; First Tyrannic War begin. Genestealers found on Ardlethan, led by Governor Damian. Genestealers found on Arsenios. Hive Fleet Leviathan arrives to Ardlethan, Hive Fleet Wyvern arrives to Gaia. During a battle on Acarnania, the general of the 212th Federation Corps is killed in action, leaving command to Isaiah Lefevre. During a battle on Themis, Henrik Gladstone is killed, leaving command to his faughter; Isabella Gladstone. During a battle on Arsenios, Federick Eisenburg is forced to take command of a small force against an even larger force after his general goes missing.

 **I'm rewriting this story from scratch, so yeah, thats all, hope you enjoyed this rewrite and hope that it answers all your questions and stuff.**


	2. United Stellar Federation

**_Information Archive_** **(Updated)**

 **Name:** United Stellar Federation (USF)

 **Previous names:** _Stellar Republic (M25)_

 **Date of Establishment:** M29, 4 years after the establishment of the old Stellar Republic. Formed by the unity of 6 other races, including Humanity.

 **Form of Government:** Federal Republic

 **Motto** : _Peace, Tranquillity and Unity_

 **Head of State:** President

 **Current Leader:** President Ackerman

 **Governing Body:** Federal Council

 **Official Language:** English (Common Language)

 **Minor Languages:** Cabal

 **Major Species:** Human, Echidna, Mechari, Migoi, Cabal, Pelagers, Felinids

 **Minor Species:** Tau, Space Dwarves, Silicoids, Kinebrach, Draethri, Aurin, Mordesh, Granok,

 **Symbol/Flag:** Eagle

 **Colors** : White and Blue (Current)

 **Previous Colors:** Blue and Red

 **Currency:** Rubies

(1 Cent, 2 Cent, 5 Cent, 10 Cent, 20 Cent, 50 Cent, 1 Rubies, 2 Rubies, 5 Rubies, 10 Rubies, 20 Rubies, 50 Rubies, 100 Rubies, 200 rubies, 500 Rubies)

 **Culture:** Federation Culture shaped by the many Cultures that have been integrated into the Federation over the years.

 **Belief:** The Peaceful Unity and Prosperity of Species of the Galaxy

 **Religion:** Various

 **Capital** **Planet:** Gaia, Gaia System, Veiled Region, 340 light years away from Asterion Region

 **Capital city:** Gaia City

 **Owned Regions of Space:** Veiled Region, Perseus Arm Region, Asterion Region (Below the Perseus Arm Region and spans near the eastern fringe), Tetraites Region (Below Pacifus Segmentum).

 **Military Forces:** Federation Army (Federation Ground Forces/Federation Forces/Galactic Defense Force), Federation Navy, Federation SpecOps Forces

 **Special Forces:** Steel Talons, Psionic Corps, Federation Exploration/Expansion Fleet

 **Resource of value:** Tiberium

The _United Stellar Federation_ , or also known as the _Stellar Federation_ for short, has existed since the times of the dwindling light of the Dark Age of Technology and before the Men of Iron Rebellion. Originally the final wave of human settlers that were sent was meant to settle in the uncharted regions of the Eastern Fringe but was blown off course by a Warp Storm, ending up emerging into the far corners of the Veiled Region instead, where they would have founded Themis as well as the other planets, in proximity to Themis which was soon occupied by the other Colonist ships, including planets Bellerophon, Trier and Ardlethan. In time the group of planets would become isolated from the Imperium, and because of this, they would come to believe that they were the only humans left. They banded together and named themselves the _Stellar Republic_ at first. It wasn't during the _Harmonia_ _Assembly_ did it become the _United Stellar Federation._

 **Society:** Humans make a majority of the Population, with many other species mixed into the population.

 **Known Events: _Harmonia Assembly_** (Humans, Migoi, Echidna, Mechari, Felinids and Pelagers all met on the planet of Harmonia to discuss a Federation. Result was the formation of the United Stellar Federation).

 **Known Conflicts: _Tiberium Wars_ ** (M25-M26. Fought by the Stellar Republic against The Brotherhood of Nod. War escalated when Scrin Invaded). _**Stellar-Dominion Wars** _ (M37-M39. Fought by the United Stellar Federation against the Dominion). **_War of Tenacity_** (M39. Fought by the USF against the Rak'Gol assembly, after a raider fleet raided one of their worlds, by managing to get through a ChronoGate)

 _ **Known Technology:** Chrono technology, Cryotechnology, Nanotechnology, Terraforming, Adaptive Armour, Harmonic Resonance, Liquid Tiberium Bomb, Tiberium Energy, Robotics, Cybernetics, Zone Armour, Geno-Therapy_

 **History**

 **M23** \- Last Great Exodus launched. During Journey, The Colonist Fleet was blown off course by a Warp Storm. Human colonist emerges into Veiled Region. human colonists settle on Gaia, Drakona, Trier, Acarnania, Ardlethan, Vanaheim and Tyrion. Colonists emerge from warp and settled on Gwyn, Ymir, Themis and Sultana.

 **M24** \- Colonists settle on Anahita, Cascade and Berzelius. Colonies managed to establish a communication link with the rest of Mankind.

 **M25** \- Age of Strife Begins. Late M25, Link to Mankind lost. Human colonies unite to form the Stellar Republic. Stellar Republic launch expeditions into unknown space, Planets; Bellerophon, Trebizond, Umar, New Hope, Joacheim and Arsenios are colonised. Kane is born. Human colonists emerge from Warp and colonise the planet, Cassius.

 **M26** \- Tiberium discovered on Themis. Kane creates the Brotherhood of Nod. Tiberium Wars begins. Late M26, Tiberium War ends, Kane is killed and Brotherhood destroyed. The Mechari makes their first appearance to the Stellar Republic, sparking an alliance with them. Planets; Solaria, Fuzhou, Icarus and Rhudar Colonized. Orks discovered once again on Icarus; were instantly wiped out, Icarus is colonized. On the Planet Trebizond, a child with a severe headache was discovered; said child's head suddenly exploded resulting in Maggots and other grotesque creatures emerging; First Chaos Incursion Begins. FutureTech Corporation is founded. Human Colonists emerge from warp and settle on the planet Aomori.

 **M27** \- Trebizond beyond saving at this point, Stellar High Command orders the complete annihilation of Trebizond, First Chaos Incursion ends. President of the Stellar Republic Lloyd Anderson commissions for FutureTech to come up with a way to stop Psychic (Warp) potential in Sentient Lifeforms. The Migoi, an offshoot of humans were found in the Planet of Shangri-La. The Migoi were integrated into the Stellar Republic. Planets; Orestes, Wessex and Tiberius in the Veiled Region are colonised. Late M27 The Echidna, a species of Naga were discovered on the world of Nagendra Prime. Cryo-Technology discovered. Felinids discovered on Cristovao, an alliance made with Felinids.

 **M28** \- Planets Azar, Hestia, Galicia and Ferrucio in Veiled Region were colonised. During an expedition on Azar, Archaeologists accidentally stumble upon a Necron Tomb, waking up the Necrons from their slumber. Necrons decimate Azar. Arotepk Dynasty established in Western Veiled Region. Asterion Region discovered. New Expeditions into new space region launched. Harmonia, Flavia and Tyre were colonised. Pelagers discovered on Oceanus Prime.

 **M29** \- Scrin Invades Ardlethan. Scrin Conflict begins and soon spreads to other systems. Planets Illias, Epirus, Pergamon and other planets colonised. Late M29, Futuretech discovered a way of ridding of Tiberium from planets. Scrin Force wiped out, due to Tiberium shortage, resulting war ended in millions dead. Human, Migoi, Mechari, Echidna, Felinid and Pelager meet on Harmonia and established the United Stellar Federation. Geno-Therapy, a method of removing Psykic potential from beings is created by FutureTech.

 **M30** \- The Cabal Empire, is discovered in the Asterion Region. Remnants of the Kinebrach Empire, are discovered in the Asterion Region. Perseus Arm Region discovered. Cabal-Federation Wars begins. The Planet Aomori was discovered by Federation explorers. The Imperial Court of Aomori is integrated into the Federation. Mid M30, Cabal-Federation Wars end, Cabal is integrated into Federation. Lacrymole remnant found in the Perseus Arm Region, Lacrymoles integrated. The Goddess Drusera, first encountered on Planet Illias. The Dominion Republic is established.

 **M31** \- Dracolith discovered on Planet Isauricus and are integrated into Federation. Ancient ruins discovered on Hestia. A Warning which was written on a scroll is deciphered

 _"Thirteen times the Dark God's servants shall strike against thy hateful enemy. On the thirteen, they shall bring the End of Days and all life shall be damned"_

The Cult of Drusera becomes popular, and becomes the main religion of Federation.

 **M32** \- A Secret Cult of Slaanesh was discovered on Wessex, Wessex Conflict begins. Wessex conflict ends, Cult destroyed. Terraforming Technology discovered just at end of M32. Another message is deciphered on Hestia

 _"Three strikes shall bring forth change._

 _The first strike shall destroy a world_

 _The second strike shall wake the slumbering god_

 _The third strike shall revive a fallen warrior"_

 **M33** \- Planets; Cesario, Estados, Tauros, Kimimaro, Alberta, and Vera were colonized. Federation meets the Exiles for the first time. Ork Warboss Ironfist invades Aomori. War of Iron begins. Silicoids discovered on their home planet; Cryslon. Chronogate and Chrono Technology discovered.

 **M34** \- War of Iron ends, Ork Warboss Ironfist killed on his ship. Planets; Eltairos, Zhenghai, Silitar and Kaon colonized in Perseus Arm. Planets Kairos and Helvi colonized in Asterion Region. Chaos portal suddenly opened up in Rhudar, resulting in the Second Chaos Incursion (Khorne). Late M34, First Chrono gate built connecting the Veiled Regions to the Asterion Region. House Gladstone, an exiled Imperial Knight House joins the Federation.

 **M35 -** Another Chaos Incursion (Nurgle) happens in the Ardlethan and Hestia Systems. Chaos Force defeated on Rhudar. Planets Umbar, Novgorod, Svar and Jakarta are colonized in the Asterion Region. Aroptek attacks Western Veil Front. Necron Wars begins. Space Hulk discovered in Umbar space. Information about the existence of the Imperium of Man discovered. Belvoir; an Isolated Knight World was discovered in the Perseus Arm Region. House Marleigh joins the Federation.

 **M36 -** Umbaran Shipyards Company created. Tiberium discovered on Jakarta. Second Chaos Incursion ends. Scrin invades Jakaro. Scrin conflict begins on Jakarta. Zhenghai gets raided by Dark Eldar. Dark Eldar first discovered. Necron Wars ends with a bloody stalemate. Mirage and Desolator Technology discovered. Scrin Conflict ends with Federation victory. Another Space Hulk appears at Themis, giving the Federation more information about the Imperium. Scrin Conflict on Jakarta ends.

 **M37 -** Exploration Fleet discovers Arboria. Federation-Dominion Wars suddenly begins, Federation opens borders for Nexus and Exiles refugees. Aurin, Mordesh, and Granok are given Honourary status in the Federation. Ork Waagh appears on Novgorod. Psionic Potential discovered. Chimera Corporation founded. Psionic Corps created. Hive Fleet Thanatos secretly sends Genestealers to Themis.

 **M38 -** Warp storm suddenly cuts The Federation from the Dominion, also cuts the Exploration fleet from the Federation, leaving them in Dominion Territory. Ork Waagh destroyed over Novgorod. The _Betrayal at Achar_ occurs, leaving nearly 2/3 of the 120th Federation Corps destroyed. Late M38, Tau Empire discovered, Federation creates an alliance with them.

 **M39 -** Yuriko Omega is born. Yuriko becomes part of Chimera's Psionic Program, becomes the most powerful Psionic user in Federation history. Yuriko is put into Cryostasis.

 **M40 -** Federation discovers the Ethereal's mind-control on Tau populace, immediately breaks alliance and declare war on them, beginning the Liberation Wars.

 **M41 -** Genestealers discovered on Acarnania. Genestealers starts an uprising on Acarnania. Isaiah Lefevre is born, Isabella Gladstone is born, Federick Eisenberg is born. Genestealer revolt suppressed but Hive Fleet Thanatos finally arrives at Acarnania; First Tyrannic War begin. Genestealers found on Ardlethan, led by Governor Damian. Genestealers found on Arsenios. Hive Fleet Icarus arrives to Ardlethan, Hive Fleet Wyvern arrives at Gaia. During a battle on Acarnania, the general of the 212th Federation Corps is killed in action, leaving command to Isaiah Lefevre. During a battle on Themis, Henrik Gladstone is killed, leaving command to his daughter; Isabella Gladstone. During a battle on Arsenios, Federick Eisenburg is forced to take command of a small force against an even larger force after his general goes missing. Genestealers start revolt on Themis. Hive Fleet Leviathan discovered on outskirts of Asterion, heading towards Aomori.

 **Known Planets**

 **Gaia -** The Capital of the Federation. Also the center jewel of trade and culture. Located in the Veiled Region.

 **Urania -** The center jewel of Knowledge and Scientific advancements. Located in the Asterion Region. FutureTech is located here.

 **Umbar -** Located in the Asterion Region, this world possesses the largest space and planetary shipyards and is where most of Federation ships are produced. Umbaran Shipyards company is located here.

 **Hestia -** Located in the Veiled Region, this planet contains ancient ruins that once belonged to a civilization that could predict the future. Their ruins and writings have given the Federation two warnings.

 **Ardlethan -** Located in the Veiled Region, this world is the largest Industrial world of the Federation. This is where most of the weapons and vehicles are created.

 **Arsenios -** Located in the Veiled Region, this world is the second largest Industrial World of the Federation. Chimera Corporation is located here.

 **Achar -** Once the world was under Necron possession, now under control of Federation after The Second Battle of Achar. The sight of the Infamous _Betrayal at Achar_.

 **Acarnania -** Located in the Asterion Region, this world became known as the starting place of the First Tyrannical Wars against Hive Fleet Thanatos.

 **Aomori -** Located in Asterion Region, this world is home to the Imperial Court of Aomori. Is soon to become the target of Hive Fleet Leviathan.

 **Belvoir -** An Isolated Knight world located in the Perseus Arm region. The birthplace of the _Knight_ _Centurion_ _Frame_ and the _Praetorian-Class_ _War Titan._

 **Harmonia -** Located in the Asterion Region, this world was the birthplace of the United Stellar Federation.


	3. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1 - An Eagle's Rising (Prologue)_**

 **Acarnania, Acarnania System, Venezuela Sector, Asterion Region, Tuesday, 23rd of September, 12.35pm, M41**

Acarnania

A tropical world located in the Asterion Region

The planet isn't known much other than it's a very good holiday destination and contained some valuable resources.

Unfortunately for Acarnania, after 16,00 years of peace on the Jungle world, war has come to the world. The Tyranids; the species named after Acarnania's moon; Tyran, which was desecrated of life during the early days of the war.

Hive Fleet Thanatos. The Hive Fleet that was named after an ancient Bringer of Death, was the first major Hive Fleet that the Federation are facing, and this is proving to be a major challenge. Never in the Federation existence or history have they faced something like this before. Thanatos isn't just what they should be worried about. Two smaller detachments; Fleets Nuckelavee and Charon, which had detached themselves from the current Main Hive Fleet and are right now assaulting Ardlethan and Arsenios, the Federations top Industrial worlds, and two more Hive Fleets; Leviathan and Cyclops have been sighted many light years from the Unknown Regions and are making a bee-line towards Aomori and Shangri-La.

Tzeentch's Cults of Change, which are present inside the Federation, as the Federation is a gold mine for Tzeentch, due to the Federation's ever-changing technology, society and other things. These, are no longer a major concern. The only thing concerning right now, is the ever increasing threat of the Tyranids.

Unfortunately, they were meant to be invading The Imperium of Man by now. They had already established proper and effective supply lines, thanks to their Chrono-gates; which can teleport vessels from one location to another in just a short amount of time, but due to the threat of the Tyranids, they had no choice but to postpone everything that they had prepared and concentrate their efforts in stopping the Swarm that if not stopped, shall consume everything in the southern galactic plains.

Whats unfortunate for them is that when Fleet Thanatos had finally arrived to Acarnania, another message was deciphered on the ruins in Hestia.

 _With tooth and claw, they come_

 _An endless swarm, with an endless_ _hunger_

 _They surface from the south, whole worlds left bare and broken in their path._

 _To whoever have seen or read, you should prepare and fear._

 _For when this message has been finally translated..._

 _They have finally come..._

 **A few meters from the First line of defences (Collapsed)**

 _All forces be advice! They've overruned the center defence! All Federation Forces are in ordered to retreat! Fall back to secondary defences now!_

 _There's too many-!_

 _This Badger of Fox Company! I and my company are pinned at these coordinates! We need evac now!_

 _We need evac! AAAHHH!_

 _We've been outflanked! We need artillery at these points now damnit! Or we're gonna-AUHH!_

Chaos

That is all that Isaiah is hearing on the radio chatter right now. Well, he can't blame them. The Federation, in its long history of existence have never in its lifetime have encountered such a dangerous threat to not them, but to the galaxy's very existence as well.

Isaiah is a young man of a height of 5'9 with black hair and azure blue eyes. He wore a white and blue Federation Military uniform that is suited for combat in tropical environments such as Acarnania. He was holding in one hand an M64A3 Las Assault Rifle; which its design is similar to an M16A3. It was attached with a Red dot sight, a grip and an under barrel M305 Grenade launcher. In the other, was his radio, which he is currently using to listen in on the chatter, which is pretty much chaotic at this point.

Isaiah was a young man when he joined the Federation Corps. Joining the Military when he was just 17, he quickly became a prodigy amongst the new recruits, scaling up the ranks from private in a week to Sergeant in four days. By the time he was involved at the Battle of Icarus, in the Icarus system, where a Tzeencth cult was involved he was already second Lieutenant.

Now, here he is, in a building, hiding from Tyranids aa he did his best in patching up his Commander's wounds

The latest Tyranid wave hit their lines hard. Very hard. Despite the tactical maneuvers and planning of their Commander, and the numerous times they held back the tyranid tides, they were still outmatched by the vast numbers of Tyranids that swarmed them cutting apart many people, many which were his friends and squad mates. He narrowly managed to escape with the wounded general in hand, who was gravely wounded when a Biovore shot destroyed the Platform that he was on. Right now they were taking shelter in one of the abandoned buildings of Fortaleza.

"Cough...Cough… L-Lieutenant" Isaiah's commander coughed, slowly trying to get up, but couldn't muster the strength too.

"Sir!" Isaiah gently pushed the wounded Commander back down "Don't move, you'll only hurt yourself more"

"I don't...cough...think I have much left…"

"Hang on sir" Isaiah tried to assure his commanding officer "Evacs on the way soon"

The Commander, slowly reached up to his chest and pulled a his rank insignia from his armour, before shakingly giving it to Isaiah, who reluctantly took it

"I-I, Commander H-Harold L-ludwig of the 212th Federation Corps, as-sign you, L-lt. Isaiah Lefevre as Com-mander of the Corps" The commander declared, shocking the young man in front of him.

"I shouldn't be having this" Isaiah said "This belongs to your second in command, I am not worthy of such a thing right now"

"My second in command is not to be trusted" Harold told Isaiah, coughing "He cannot be trusted at all. You're som..cough..eone that I can tr-trust with this rank. I've been th-thinking of this f-for..cough.. awhile now"

Isaiah looked at the Isignia badge in his hand "I'm not sure if I am ready"

"You have potential in you boy, I have seen it… cough, cough" He coughed out some blood "As the great-test Commander the Fe-federation has ever had. N-now go… and m-m-may, Drusera guide you in the right path, C-commander"

Isaiah watched sadly as the life in his Commander's eyes left him. He bowed his head and mourned for the lost, asking Drusera to protect him in the afterlife. Closing Harold's eyes, he laid him down, before standing up and left. Unknown to him, a bright glowing figure was watching him from afar.

 **Gaia, Gaia System, Cronos System, Veiled Region**

For countless millenia, Gaia stood as the capital for both the Stellar Republic and the now established United Stellar Federation. It is were races of all kinds; Humans, Felinids, Migoi, Echidna, Aurins, Cabal, Pelagers, Mechari, Lacrymole, Silicoids and many countless races, which had been integrated over the millenia live peacefully together, in a grim, dark universe.

In the Federation House, a meeting is taking place between the heads of the Military. They talked, bickered and argued about the current situation concerning the Tyranid threat, which is plaguing the Federation at this time

 _What is the ongoing status of the War?_

 _Acarnania is still under siege, Arsenios is currently burning, and many more worlds are being made into battlefields by the splinter fleets of Thanatos_

 _We cannot lose Acarnania and Arsenios! These worlds are vital!_

 _We already know that, but we have more problems on our hands_

 _Two new Hive Fleets have been spotted in the Unknown Region. Codenamed Leviathan and Cyclops. Leviathan is making a bee-line towards Aomori while Cyclops is heading towards Shangri-La_

 _We must prepare for their arrival!_

 _We cannot lose worlds again like Rhudar and Vesper in the past!_

 _What is going on in Acarnania at the moment?_

 _Com. Harold Ludwig is dead, and reports say that he passed command to a young Lieutenant. A Lt. Isaiah Lefevre_

 _What is that old man thinking, not giving to his second!?_

 _I know Harold longer than you, and I know that he trust the lad to even give him the rank_

 _By Drusera's word, I hope you are right, cause right now, what we need is a miracle at this point._

 _The 256th Federation Attack Battalion is on its way to Acarnania, High Marshall_

 _Good. The new Commander will need every kind of help he could possible get_

 **End**

 **1.Most of the Weapons of the Federation are inspired by Modern weaponry**

 **2.Vehicles are same from both franchises but are more upgraded and improved upon**

 **3.Alien races like Aurins, Cabal, Silicoids and Graneks are just there to fill in the gaps. They are not going to be featured alot, although there will be a few characters from each of these races.**

 **4.Federation ships are the same as Imperial ships in size but are more futuristic looking, differant armaments and classes**

 **5.Infantry, I'll try and make them sinilar to Imperial Infantry although they'll be slightly more better than them.**


	4. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2 - An Eagle's Rising (1)_**

 **Second Line of Defenses, Headquarters**

Isaiah woke up from his short nap on his desk. Sitting himself up, he looked around to find that he is alone in his tent, and that the pile of papers on his left had grown slight significantly. Sighing, he got up from his desk and made his way to the entrance of his tent. He moved aside the door flaps and was outside of his tent. He could see Federation **_Riflemen_** ; Standard backbone of the Federation Military moving up and down in formation to their stationed defensive positions, followed by **_Shock Troopers_** ; the elites, and **_Veterans_** ; The more hardened soldiers following suit. He stopped walking to allow a **_MBT - 25 Marauder Tank;_** The Federation's main battle tank to pass. He spotted some **_Arbalest FAV_** Artillery units, locking their stabilisers in place as they begin firing their artillery cannons. Isaiah hypothesized that the enemy is attacking their defensive lines already. He'll have to go to the command center and find out himself.

"Isaiah!" a voice called out to him.

Isaiah turned around to see Stheno Pythagoras, slithering towards him. She is an Echidna, a serpentine humanoid species hailing from Nagendra Prime, were her Species were discovered by the Federation's predecessor, the Stellar Republic before its reformation into the United Stellar Federation.

The United Stellar Federation had existed in this galaxy for over 16,000 years, their existence, dating back before the Age of Strife, well to be more specific, right before the Men of Iron rebellion began. They were once colonists, settling on worlds beyond the borders of Humanity's growing stellar empire. When the Age of Strife began, they became Isolated from the rest of Humanity. It was during this that these simple Colonists began to change, they began to adapt to their isolation. In the Imperium's Age of Strife, they saw it as the **_Discovery Age,_** where they discovered and united with other lost and cut-off worlds to form the Stellar Republic. Years past, and a great event changed the Stellar Republic forever. In this moment, the Humans of the Stellar Republic, along with their humanoid allies, and their machine ally, brought the birth of the **_United Stellar Federation._** Born from the ideal of a unified and a peaceful harmonic society between Humans and aliens, they advanced from the Discovery age to the **_Exploration Age,_** where the newly born Federation expanded into the Veiled Region, and from there, into the Asterion and the Perseus Arm Regions, discovering new worlds, bringing other alien species to their cause and reacquiring lost STCs. Also during this time, the **Science Age** also occurred in this time, as there was a boom in Scientific discovery and development. These ages lasted for Millennia, until a few events stopped them, but it did not the scientific advancements of the Federation.

The Echidna, are one of the third races to be found by the Stellar Republic, and one of the founders of the Federation. A serpentine race, they posses human upper body, but their legs are like that of a snake. are a serpentine species, well think of them as Lamias, who stood at an average height of 6'2, making them more taller than a regular human. The population of the Echidna, is mainly female, as 70% of the population is female, thus making most of the governing officials and important people female

Sthenos fairly tall, standing a few inches over Isaiah, has red hair flowing down behind her back and yellow slit eyes. She wore a standard flak jacket, specially made for her race, which covered her upper body. She is also a Psion, a Psionic User; who draws power from their minds, instead of utilizing the power of the warp. Psionic users, or Psions are impossible to be corrupted by Chaos, temp or possess, and are immune to direct Psyker attacks, but they cause unease feelings, sometimes hostile feelings, in normal people since they give a presence they should not suppose to exist while in Psykers these feelings are double and can cause great pain, lethal in some cases. Eldar consider them as a severe threat and thus Psions are considered a threat to them and must be killed given the first opportunity.

"Stheno" Isaiah smiled "nice to see you"

"As to you too" Stheno responded with a smile "How's your sleep?" She asked him

"It's alright" He shrugged "So what's the situation?"

"The Tyranids attacked our lines once again. Basic swarm of Tyranid Warriors supported by some Raveners and Biovores. We managed to repel them, but that isn't the only problem"

"What happened?"

Stheno clicked her tongue "It was confirmed to be members of the Genestealer Cult, which had managed to infiltrate our lines and sabotage our Guardian and Spectrum turrets"

Isaiah sighed in annoyance. It was the same Genestealer cult that had infiltrated Acarnania before Thanatos arrived to the planet.

"I thought they were destroyed?" Isaiah raised an eyebrow. Stheno shook her head no

"It seemed that some members survived after all" Stheno concluded "Now without the tower supports, we won't be able to repel the next wave of attacks, it was a miracle that we managed to repel this one"

"Unless it was a mere distraction for the Genestealers to operate, under the cover of an attack. Tell me Stheno, how did they managed to get in?"

"They managed to get in through our Chrono-Teleporters" She told him "But what was bad that they passed as human, even though Gene-Scanners should have detected the Genestealer hybrids under their disguise"

"It seems that we have a mole amongst our ranks" Isaiah hypothesized "It could be the only explanation. Thwy would have shut the scanners off when they arrived from the teleportor"

"But who would betray us to them monsters" Stheno gritted her teeth in anger. It was then that Isaiah's mind drifted to what Harold told him two days earlier

 _Do not *cough* trust him *Cough* *Cough* at all_

"I believe Com. Harold had every right to be suspicious about Gen. Bartley" Isaiah said

"The Commander's second in command?" Stheno questioned, raising an eyebrow

"When I got the rank, he told me not to trust the general, and ever since I got back, he had been acting strangely, even I would question him harshly of his actions. Plus he wasn't even there in his own post during the initial assault on the first defence. The clues all point to him"

"If he is co-ordinating sabotages on our own lines, then how do we expose him?" Stheno asked him

"I'll have Percival take care of that" Isaiah responded "He's a better guy at this stuff than I am. I am only best for my tactical plans and stuff"

It was true. The reason why he climbed the ranks so high, and was viewed as a growing and potential prodigy, was due to his tactical genius and intellect, one that hasn't been encountered since the time of Achilles O'Neill.

"Yeah, Percival can have a look at that" Stheno shrugged her shoulders "So what are your orders?"

"We need to stop the Genestealers from doing anymore damage to us. Who were the hybrids?"

Stheno took a piece of paper from her pocket and gave it to him. "Inferno Squad, and Easy Company. It seems that many of the members are Neophytes"

"We need stop this, now" Isaiah said "Stheno, you're coming with me"

"Where are we headed?" She asked him

"They went through a Chrono-Teleporter yeah?" Stheno nodded "It's obvious that they are using them to deploy their infiltrators here, not to mention to move supplies and equipment through and fro, we need to find where they are operating from and destroy them"

"Right then" Stheno grinned "Where do we begin?"

 **A Room somewhere inside the Mobile Construction Headquarters (MCV)**

" _Percival, do you copy?"_

Percival O'Connor, a Federation Knight of House O'Connor woke up from his small nap. Taking his communicator, he answered the voice on the other side. Percival is a young knight, with blonde hair and green eyes. He wore black and green Knight armour, that had seen through many fights and battles. He operates an MK. V Avatar, a towering mech, the same size as an Imperial Knight that can rival it with its aasortment of weaponry. The Mech can be both operated by AI and manually, but Percival perfer manually and is one of the few manual controllers in the Avatar Corps.

"Yeah? Isaiah? What is it?"

" _We have a genestealer infiltrator amongst us, someone who passes as human"_

"Bollocks, we have Gene-scanners"

" _Yes, but whatever is the source of the problem, they can pass as human. The malfunction of the towers were no engineer accident"_

"So what do I do?"

" _Find them obviously, I trust you with this, and this mission only Percival. Get it done"_

"Roger, I'll find whoever as soon as possible"

" _Com. Harold suspected Gen. Bartley to be an enemy. Start from there"_

 **END**

 **Riflemen -** Main backbone of Federation Military

 **Shock troopers -** Equivalent to Stormtroopers

 **Veterans -** Equivalent to Hardened Veterans

 **MBT - 25 Marauder Tank -** Main battle tank of Federation. Very reliable and versatile in terms of stats. Armed with a special laser that can weaken enemy armour.

 **I have started working on a much bigger Codex, containing in-depth features and information of the United Stellar Federation. It will take awhile for it to be complete as it is lengthy. If you have any questions, I highly recommend that you PM me about it.**


	5. Chapter 3

_**Last Light Chapter 3 - Eagle's Rising (2)**_

 **Somewhere 300 miles from frontlines**

300 miles from the second defenses, is the old market and shopping district, where many of Fortaleza's shopping malls and stores reside. Now it is nothing but ruins and rubble, and this is the scene that greeted Isaiah and Stheno as they came out of their Chrono-Teleportation field. They had managed to teleport a few meters from the source of the teleportation. They didn't want to teleport directly into the teleporter as it would just be a death sentence.

"Huh, Cosmos" Isaiah whistled, looking at the destroyed restaurant that was once the eat-all-you-can buffet known as Cosmos. He was armed with his trusty M64A3 LasRifle, with a red dot and grenade launcher attachment, and for his sidearm, an M578.M40 Plasma round Revolver. He had 4 Frag Grenades and 4 of the new Cryo-Grenades, and had a machete on his back. "Remember the place all to well"

"It was the place where you got fat" Stheno commented, smirking. She carried a M347.M40 Laspistol as a secondary, and has a Combat dagger tucked away somewhere.

"Shut it Stheno" Isaiah sputtered "Can we at least concentrate on the mission?"

"Yes sir" Stheno nodded. She and Isaiah began making their way out of the shopping mall. They descended down a flight of escalators as they arrived on the fourth floor.

"Death bodies up ahead" Stheno said, slithering up to the death corpses. "Looks like five of ours"

Isaiah walked up to her side and looked at the corpses "Scout team, armed with Remington M780.M39 Shotguns with flash silencers and L915 Sniper rifles"

"Weapon nerd" Stheno teased. Isaiah scoffed at her in response

"I payed more attention to weapons class than any other" Isaiah boasted mockingly "Now grab their tags and lets go"

Stheno nodded as she did so, grabbing the tags from the dead bodies. "Looks like its Onyx Team"

"They were meant to report back yesterday" Isaiah said, looking at the tags "Seems we are on the right trail. Jessica, do you read? I need an ex-fill for KIA members of Onyx Scout Team, over"

" _Roger Commander, I'll send an Osprey over, out"_

"Charred tissues and torn holes" Stheno said, analyzing the wounds "Las and bullet weaponry alright"

"Genestealers" Isaiah sighed "We are really on the right path, come on" He motioned for her to follow, in which she complied. They went down even more stairs as they reached the second floor. It was here that they began to hear some noises. Stheno narrowed her eyes, while Isaiah readied his rifle.

"Genestealers?" he whispered to her

"Possible, sounds something like them" she whispered back as she listened carefully "Looks like it's coming from the first floor, below us"

"At least there is an edge for us to see" Isaiah walked up to the edge of the floor, where a massive hole is present. Isaiah peered into it and found what exactly what they were looking for. Below, on the first floor, resided a Chrono-teleporter, and surrounding and guarding the machine was 3 squads of Neophyte Riflemen; equivalent to a Neophyte Infantry Squad.

"Three Neophyte squads below us, next to a Chrono-Teleporter"

"Should I drop a comet on them?" Stheno suggested with a knowing smirk

"Too over the top, disrupt the squad over there, that'll give me time to rush to cover over there" He pointed to some nearby cover "Use Psionic Lightning, or Psionic Fireball or something"

"And what about me?" Stheno pointed a finger at herself

"Can't you create a barrier?" He raised an eyebrow at her in question. Stheno shrugged

"Yeah, yeah"

Stheno brought her hands together and tapping into her mind, she began to gather together energy. Bright pink energy began gathering in her hands in the form of lightning, sparks crackling from the gaps within her fingers. A Neophyte heard the faint sound of crackling and by the time he looked, Stheno had already thrown her attack at his group. The resulting explosion, alarmed the Genestealer hybrids as they all turned to face the enemy, and were met with a hail of Lasers that pierced the smoke created from the explosion. Two Lasers struck a Neophyte's chest, and a third tore a left arm off from another. The remaining Neophytes duck towards cover at the same time Isaiah did so too.

The Hybrids began firing back at the both of them, with Stheno creating a barrier to defend herself and Isaiah having to move as the wooden cover that he was hiding behind exploded with laser fire. He ran passed a gap in between some display desks. Using it to his advantage, he fired a Grenade from his launcher, managing to send two Neophytes flying. Stheno continued blocking the laser fire with her barrier, as she forced a Neophyte out of his cover by levitating him before crushing him with her own power.

Two Neophytes armed with grenade launchers rushed out and fired at her. Stheno strengthened her barriers and braced herself, but wasn't given enough time and so the force of the impact sent her skidding back a bit. They chose this moment to fire at her, but she managed to get her footing in time and erected another barrier to shield herself.

"They have me pinned!" Stheno shouted, crushing another hybrid with her psionic attack

"Busy here!" Isaiah shouted back, killing three more hybrids with accurate hits. "Connor! Do you hear me! I want a Tesla Trooper squad here now!" He shouted into his radio

" _Roger Commander, got your position on my radar, and I am sending you a squad right now"_

Isaiah duck down once more to avoid some bullets. He took a frag from his pouch and pulling the pin, threw it in the general direction of where the bullets came from, which was two guys behind a pillar and a knock over desk. The frag missed them, and instead landed between the legs of a Neophyte, who was with six others, and didn't notice the frag, until it exploded, killing him and his six other friends with him. The Chrono-teleporter a few feet from the dead group suddenly activated by itself as a large blue sphere appeared, and as it, time slowed down and after a few seconds until it died down, and in the blue sphere's place was a 4 man squad of Tesla Troopers. Heavy Shock Infantry, equipped with their standard Tesla Cannons.

The Tesla troopers opened fire on the nearest group of Hybrids, electrocuting them to death. The other Neophytes turned their rifles at them and fired at them, but the thick armour of the Tesla trooper protected them from the shots as they advanced forward, killing all those in their sights. Isaiah and Stheno advanced forwards with them. Isaiah stayed close behind one of them as he took care of any hybrids that they missed, while Stheno did the same, only that she did it more aggressively.

"They're falling back" A tesla trooper, by the name of Nikolai said, zapping another Neophyte dead

"Good, this should give us a breather. Connor, I want two squads of Riflemen with Combat Engineers attached and a squad of Cryo-Troopers"

" _Roger that, sending them in a few"_

"They're running. Orders?" Nikolai asked him

"We're holding till reinforcements arrive"

"We're Holding?" questioned a Tesla trooper by the name of Ingrid "But we have them on the run"

The wall a few feet from the exploded as more Neophyte squads came storming through the hole

"Not anymore" Isaiah retorted as he began firing on them. The Tesla troopers joined in, gunning and zapping many before they hit cover. Stheno launched a condensed ball of Psionic energy at the nearest group, sending most of them flying. Another explosion could be heard as a door was sent flying off its hinges as another hybrid squad moved in. Isaiah changed targets and fired upon the new group as they moved in. They were joined by a Neophyte Heavy Weapons Team, carrying a Chimera Heavy Las Machine gun as they quickly got behind suitable cover to set it up.

"Stheno!" Isaiah shouted to her "We got trouble on our ten!"

Stheno, who was sending three neophytes flying with a wave of Psionic energy turned to the visible threat behind cover and send a much more powerful ball of Psionic energy at them, blowing them up from behind their cover.

The Teleporter came to life once more as time slowed before resuming, as a Squad of Riflemen stormed out of the teleporter, guns blazing on the enemy.

"Sgt! Get a Multi Laser turret set up now!" Isaiah ordered the sergeant, who complied as he relayed the order to his men. Two Riflemen began pulling out parts from their bags for Multi Laser turret and started assembling the pieces together.

"Cover us!" shouted one of the soldiers, assembling the gun together. His squad mates complied and gave them covering fire as they worked on the gun. More and more hybrids began to swarm into the large room, bringing more heat for the Federation troops to bear. A Rifleman lost his arm before losing his life with a shot to his head while another got his chest pelted with lasbolts as he hit the ground dead.

The Teleporter came to life once more as this time Cryo-Troopers came out of the teleporter. They began by throwing some Cryo grenades at some hybrids which detonated next to them. Those caught in its blast radius were instantly frozen, and were shattered into shards of ice by a phalanxes of Las Fire. The Neophytes were forced to fall back once more as they couldn't handle the pressure.

"Turrets done" The soldier declared, switching it on. The Teleporter activated once more and another Riflemen squad came through along with a Weapon Specialist team; the equivalent to a Heavy Weapons Team.

"Although I didn't ask for a Specialist Team" Muttered Isaiah annoyed, he couldn't help but be glad that Connor sent him extra hands just in case. "Sgt, have your squad stay here, along with the Specialist team, and prepare a defence in case they come back around. Sgt. Troy, have your squad come with me, along with Nikolai's squad, and your team too Cryo Trooper"

"Yes sir" The squad leaders saluted as they motioned for their squad to move out. Isaiah and Stheno lead the way as the Tesla, Cryo and Riflemen squad followed suit, going through the hole in the wall that the hybrids came through in, leaving the remaining soldiers to go and prepare a suitable defence in case that they do come back. To give them a fighting chance, Isaiah ordered his Cryo Troopers to lay down some Cryo mines in case that they do come through this area again.

 **END**

 **This is going to be a long one, and will take a pretty long too. Next chapter will be the final part of the mission, along with the initial attack of the second line of defences. If you have any questions, PM me about it, and i'll answer them to the best of my ability.**


	6. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4 - Eagle's Rising (3)**_

Isaiah and his group of soldiers continued to traverse through first floor down to the ground floor, where a mass of Genestealers; Neophyte Hybrid squads, Neophyte Hybrid Heavy Weapons team and to their surprise, two Neophyte Hybrid squad with jetpacks on their backs.

"How the fuck did they get those?" Nikolai questioned, looking at the stolen jetpacks on the hybrid's back

"Must have stolen it obviously" Stheno said to him "What else have they stolen I wonder" She said sarcastically. The front door of the mall was smashed open as a MBT - 26 Kodiak Battle Tank, which has the cult's symbol and colour painted on it rolled in.

"They stole one of our new tanks of course" Isaiah narrowed his eyes at Stheno, damning her for saying that. "There's too many down there for us to take out, unless we play our cards right. Nikolai, try and see if you can go around them and behind the tank"

"Right" Nikolai nodded, motioning for his men to follow

"Connor, I need some reinforcements here, maybe some Chrono-Legionnaires would be nice"

" _Roger that, I will dispatch a team to you now" Connor responded_

"Roger that, Isaiah out"

"They are separating" Stheno told him as they continued watching the group of hybrids separating from each other into two groups. One group consisted of two Neophyte Hybrid Infantry squads along with the Neophyte Hybrid Assault Squad were making their way towards a flight of stairs, while the other consisted of the Kodiak Tank and some more Hybrid Infantry Squads were making their way out through the entrance

"Spread yourselves out" Isaiah whispered to his other soldiers "Better line of fire" His soldiers nodded as they spread themselves out into position. The sergeant of the Riflemen squad gave thumbs up, and a second after he did that, Nikolai radioed that they were in position, behind the other group. Isaiah then gave the order to fire.

Phalanxes of Las fire rain down from the balcony above them, dropping many Genestealers hybrids as they ran for cover. The Kodiak stopped moving as one of its caterpillar tracks was blown off by a bolt of lightning from behind. The tank turret swiveled around to deal with its attackers, but by the time it did, another bolt pierced through the armour and into the engine, blowing up both the tank and killing the crew on the inside. The Neophyte hybrids who were still inside the mall, responded by firing their crude firearms; outdated LasRifles and rifles that utilize bullets. Purple and Blue lasers whizzed by each other as they hit their targets, mainly walls and other structures, but some shots managed to hit home, and to those that were hit, dropped. It wouldn't be long till the genestealers found themselves outmatched and thus were forced to withdraw, with the Federation soldiers in pursuit.

"Forward!" Isaiah shouted as he pelted a Hybrid with his rifle. Remaining members of the Neophyte Hybrid Assault squad attempted to jump on them, but at the last second, Stheno took control of their minds and ordered them to slaughter their own comrades, in which the gladly obeyed. Reinforcements arrived for the enemy, in the form of outdated Goliath Trucks which wheeled right into the battle, dropping off more squads of Neophyte hybrids. Reinforcements also arrived for Isaiah. The Chrono-Legionnaires that he asked for, arrived and they started eviscerating genestealers left and right with their powerful chrono cannons.

"Behind us!" Stheno shouted, as another Goliath Truck appeared, coming out from a nearby store. Stheno erected a Psionic barrier to shield them from the incoming fire of the enemy. The riflemen adjusted themselves; hitting new cover to counteract this new development, and fired back at them. Stheno sent an orb of energy at a group of hybrids, killing them before sending an arc of lightning to electrocute another bunch of Genestealer hybrids. Isaiah duck down back to his cover to reload his rifle. Passing his medkit to a soldier attending his wounded comrade, he emerge from his cover and fired a grenade shell into a group of hybrids before gunning an additional two. He slid to new cover and proceeded to throw a grenade over his cover, which landed on top of the Goliath. The grenade exploded, but did little to damage to the outdated vehicle. The vehicle began advancing towards them, the rock grinders, which were attached to the truck, spinning dangerously as it crushed rubble and turned dead bodies into mush

"Move!" Isaiah ordered. Stheno flipped the other Goliath onto its side, giving them an escape route. "Move to cover!" He pointed to the open hole that the other Goliath made earlier. A rifleman, who ran past a dead hybrid, spotted a Panzerfaust 6 rocket launcher beside the dead corpse. An idea popped in mind as he grabbed the rocket launcher. Aiming it at the Goliath Truck, he fired the rocket at the Goliath, the rocket making contact with its front left wheel, rendering it immobile.

"Good job Private!" Isaiah praised the soldier "Now get over here!" He shouted, in which the soldier complied. "Come on" Isaiah motioned for them to follow him "This way"

Everyone followed him closely behind. The sergeant of the Cryo Troopers ordered his men to place their remaining Cryo mines at the entrance of the hole just in case some genestealers decided to flank them. They continued walking, until they reached a nearby water fountain, and present here, was another group of Genestealers; Neophyte Hybrid Infantry Squads and Heavy Weapons Teams, along with a Goliath Truck. Also presented there i another Chrono - Teleporter.

"Alright, I see standard infantry, weapons teams and a Goliath truck right next to that Teleporter"

"There's too much fire, even for us" The sergeant of the Cryo Troopers said "I recommend some close air support to give us a fighting edge"

"Connor. We need aircraft support at our location, over"

" _Roger that, A Vesper gunship is under way"_ Connor told him.

"Thanks, Isaiah out"

"We're gonna have to spread out, if we want our surprise attack to be effective" Stheno told him. "I'll take the left, you take the right"

"Alright then" Isaiah nodded as he and his riflemen squad moved into position. As soon as he got into position a Vesper gunship appeared above the enemy. Armed with a Multilaser and rockets it began firing its main gun at the enemy as they break for cover. Isaiah and his men began firing their lasrifles at the hybrids, gunning down many before they reach their cover. They hybrids responded back and fired, killing three guys with their opening volley, but were forced to retreat inside a nearby building for cover. A big mistake on their part as the gunship launched a rocket directly into the store killing them as it went up in flames.

"That weapon teams are a nuisance" Nikolai shouted as he took cover. The weapons on those weapon teams were some of the new models of Plasma guns, and their power alone was enough to get through their armor, and it did with the death of his squadmate beside him. He was about to meet the same fate as his squadmate when Stheno deployed a psionic barrier in front of him before launching another devastating ball of energy, in which it destroyed the team and the gun they were manning.

"Already taken care off!" Stheno declared. Nearby another store was blown open as more Genestealers appeared behind Stheno and her group, forcing them to change targets.

" _Isaiah, done your work"_ Percival's voice could be heard through Isaiah's radio _"You were right, Bartley was a genestealer alright, and he was sneaking weapons and arms to the remnants of the Genestealer cult at these coordinates"_

"I've got them here Percival. Thanks for the help!"

" _Well we got some bad news sir, Bartley managed to sabotage our remaining defenses"_

"He what!"

" _Our Spectrum towers and Pulse cannons are offline, but gears is working on fixing the defense grid. But we got bigger problems, due to this the damn swarm, with some of his kin are attacking our lines right now! We need you back here to help coordinate our defences here"_

This definitely changes his plans. He was meant to be looking for the remnant of the genestealers, but now that this has popped up, he's forced to return and help his men, not that he doesn't care for the lives of his men and fellow comrades, including his friends

"Change of plans! Everyone get on that Chrono-Teleporter now! Valkyrie 3! I need you to pick up some riflemen at these coordinates"

" _Roger that"_ Said the pilot as she fired a rocket at the mass of hybrids, killing many and buying time for Isaiah and his men to evacuate

"What's wrong?" Stheno asked him as they got onto the teleporter

"Frontlines are being attacked. We need to return, now" his voice left no room for any arguments. Soon everyone got onto the large teleporter with the flip of a switch, time slowed and after it resume back normally they were gone.

 **END**

 **Part 4 is gonna be the last one, and then we can advance onwards with the rest of the story. If you have any questions on anything about this story PM me. Next update will be the defense of the second lines. Then after it's gonna be a timeskip. Don't forget to leave a review of what you think so far.**


End file.
